1993 BnL 98.9
The 1993 BnL Raceway 98.9 "The Death of Garrett Revley" was a race held and a fatal CARCA crash that took place at BnL Raceway. It is remembered as the most gruesome crash in stock car history, and one of the most tragic occurrences in the history of CARCA. Network: ESPN Announcers: Pinkie Pie and Spike History Background The 1993 BnL Raceway 98.9 was the final race of the 1993 CARCA season. 32 year old Garrett Revley had qualified 2nd, and was confident that he would win for the first time. Start The racers were called to the pits at 1:30 PM to start the race. Shortly after, they were led onto the track to get started. The race began at 1:42 PM and Revley got the early jump, leading first with 28. Lap 28 The first caution came out on Lap 28 when the #06 of Seth Driver blew an engine. The pits opened, and after a horrible pit stop with 31.0 seconds, Revley fell to 19th. Lap 31 The race restarted on Lap 31, with Frank Rimmel leading the field to the green. Revley restarted 19th. Little did anyone know, tragedy was just 4 laps away. Lap 35 Revley was quickly making his way up, and was in 14th place after just 4 laps. In Turn 2, he attempted a crossover move on a rookie named David Carvard. In an attempt to protect his position, Carvard went high to block, resulting in door-to-door contact, as well as Carvard's right front being blown. Both cars shot to the beginning of the backstretch, and Revley slammed the outside wall roof-first with so much force his roof was torn off, killing him instantly, though a few parts still functioned for over 15 minutes after his death. The two cars slid together for a little while before Carvard spun to the inside, and Revley flipped back onto his wheels, sending oil, roll cage pieces, and parts flying everywhere, hitting Kai Williamson and Tyler Rex "T-Rex" Tallfin, and a few fans in the infield. A few cars spun trying to avoid him. Aftermath The red flag came out immediately, and the safety workers spent no time trying to help Revley, since he was so clearly dead. Instead, each worker was cleaning the track or helping Carvard, who by the way wasn't hurt at all. Some fans threw up, and a few even had engine attacks. Revley' gutted body was covered and taken to the infield, where several officials examined it to investigate the crash. An investigation revealed that the roll cage he was using was used, and that it had been in several severe crashes, weakening it to the point where it could be torn apart under high pressure. Finish The checkered flag came out after a green/white/checker (later overdrive from 2015 to 2016 and later overtime since as of 2017) and Todd Marcus won the race and CARCA Season. 1993 BnL Journal 500 In the days that followed, there was a memeorial for him the morning of the Piston Cup race, and the Piston Cup honored him with a moment of silence pre-race, as did CARCA at the 1994 Grandol Oil 200. 1994 CARCA Season In 1994, several series introduced new rules to make roll cages safer, including roll bar widths being increased, and expiration dates on roll cages.